


For the First Time

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Mark stared down at the young adults filing in. This was his third time at The Choosing but it was his first time actually being in it. He could’ve joined three years ago when he was of age. As it were, whenever he came, he wasn’t interested in any of the presenting omegas. At least this time, the Choosing was held in San Francisco.

As an alpha, and the son of the head alpha of their pack, he was expected to find a mate eventually. It just wasn’t happening. Luckily, his father showed no signs of wanting to step down so he was safe, for the moment.

As it were, he was sitting next to one of his closest friends. Jackson was a wolf from the top three, like Mark himself was. Jackson also happened to be an omega. Jackson was excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet, stretching every once in a while.

“Think my mate is gonna be from the big three?” Jackson inquired, puppy eyes in full effect. Mark was pretty sure Jackson was borderline in heat. It didn’t bother him considering Mark had no intentions of mating with him, ever.

“Who knows? The big three aren’t actually big in number,” Mark murmured softly, tapping his fingers on the table. The big three were not because of their numbers, but because of their power. The big three consisted of the Winter Pack, the Summer pack, and the Shadow pack. That was in order of their strength.

The Winter pack, which didn’t seem particularly interested in coming to the tournament, were known for their large size and their white fur. At the beginning, they generally hailed from snowy terrain and although they still prefer it, some settled down in cities in warmer climates. Despite their size, they were scarily fast. Luckily, they were rather small in number and didn’t seem to care about hierarchy let alone other packs.

Mark was from the Summer pack. They were in the middle of the big three in both size and power. Some were stronger than others of course. They were known for their russet fur and the sunny areas they frequented. It wasn’t a surprise when they settled down in places either closer to the equator or closer to beaches.

Jackson was from the Shadow pack. Like the Summer pack they preferred warm areas, but they also preferred shadowy areas as well. It was good camouflage for their dark pelts. Although they were smaller, they were relatively fast and vicious. Of the three, they were the biggest in number.

Other than the big three, there were smaller wolves. Technically speaking, the big three were actually more demon than wolf, whilst the smaller wolves were werewolves and shape shifters. According to legend, the big three were created by three fallen angels and were used for hunting, or rather, assassinations that no one else could handle. Because of this, each pack had a gift.

The Winter pack controlled snow and ice, basically winter. The Summer pack controlled fire and the Shadow pack controlled shadows. However, the three packs eventually separated from their creators and went their own way. It’s not taboo for a demon wolf to take on a job, but they no longer had someone pulling their strings.

Seeing as the big three were demon wolves, they were seen as even more desirable by werewolves and shifters. The tournament was created to bring mates together and get some aggression out, but it was also a chance for werewolves and shifters to possibly get a mate from the big three. Demon wolves were definitely way more vicious than werewolves or shifters could ever be.

Whereas shifters and werewolves were of a relatively small size, at least the size of a jeep. Demon wolves could be the size of buildings when they shifted. They were a hot commodity and what made it even worse was their small numbers. Omegas from all over fell over themselves to get a demon wolf, no matter the status.

“You think the Winter pack is gonna come?” Jackson asked, unable to keep himself still. Mark watched the excited omega, tilting his head to the side.

“Dunno,” he answered, honest. Every wolf was allowed access to the tournament. The main purpose of the tournament was to find a mate so of course it was open to everyone. However, it was rather rare for a winter wolf to show up, especially an alpha. Mark had only seen two winter female wolves at his very first tournament. Both of them had been omegas but that didn’t make them any less vicious.

Rumor has it the winter pack were definitely the most vicious and dominating. Mark didn’t doubt it. The wolves he’d seen looked like they could tear him apart with a smile on their face. As it were, they took on any wolf who wanted a shot at mating with them. It had been a vicious fight from start to finish, only one of them picking a mate. It wasn’t a surprise to Mark at all when she’d shoved the male alpha on his back and took control. The guy didn’t stand a chance.

Mark had seen him in the morning, scratches and bite marks littering his body despite his healing ability. His new mate had stalked out after, because both of the winter wolves had stalked about like they were permanently in hunting mode, and Mark had shivered. Winter wolves were scarily cold both in personality and temperature.

“I’m so excited! When is this thing gonna start?” Jackson demanded, practically trembling with all the energy he had. Mark wasn’t too surprised by his actions. Jackson was the reason Mark was involved in the first place. The younger hadn’t wanted to go on his own and had talked Mark into it. Mark had a soft spot for Jackson and they both knew it, so it hadn’t taken him long to sign up for the tournament.

“Should we get something to eat? You’re probably gonna be fighting all day,” Mark said. Jackson flushed, actually giggling in the beginning of his heat. Mark hoped Jackson would find his mate before his heat kicked in fully. Being in heat wouldn’t change Jackson’s way of thinking, but it would rile up the other alphas more.

Of course, the alphas would never hurt an omega, or a beta for that matter, outside of the fight. Omegas controlled the reigns in the tournament, it was for them to find their mate mainly. It was an honor for alphas, or betas if the omega so chose although it didn’t happen often, to be chosen to fight against their potential mate.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go eat,” Jackson said, jumping up. He was almost literally buzzing with energy. Mark laughed a little, following after him. All the food was free and open for everyone involved in the tournament. Jackson still seemed rather excited about everything but Mark could tell that the way his knee bounced when they sat down that he was nervous, at least a little bit.

Mark himself was nervous. He had no idea what to expect really. He had been to a few tournaments, watched omegas pick out alphas they wanted to fight, but he had never experienced it for himself. He looked around at the line waiting for their food and couldn’t picture himself with any of them. He would just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

The tournament started almost twenty minutes later. Jackson and Mark were guided out of their room and were brought to a different room. The room itself was just before the arena. Two betas were standing in front of the door, checking off everyone in the lines. There were two lines, one for the omegas and the other for the alphas and betas. There was an overwhelming amount of omegas, all of them in some stage of their heat. Luckily, Jackson was still in the starter stage, so he just smelled pretty sweet.

However, no matter how strong the heat scents were, the sharp, cold smell of winter cut through it. Mark tensed, a shiver running down his spine as he turned. He watched as a group of wolves walked closer. He could tell immediately that they belonged to the winter pack. They didn’t walk so much as they stalked towards the line. The heat scent in the room, which was basically sweetened arousal, got even higher with the extra alphas.

Mark inhaled, trying to figure out their rank, but it was hard getting past their cold scent. How a scent could be cold, Mark wasn’t sure, but it was. However, he figured it out when four of the six wolves, two female two male, parted and went towards the omega line, standing behind Jackson. Separated from the alphas, their scent wasn’t as cold and Mark could smell the arousal just underneath. They were in heat.

The remaining two made their way towards Mark, standing behind him. When they were standing there, Mark shivered again. Mark had never experience cold like this. Being from the summer pack, his temperature ran way hotter than it should, being a demon didn’t help. The winter pack seemed to be the opposite of the summer pack in that aspect. Despite the coldness rolling off of them, both of them looked rather healthy, not pale like Mark had expected.

Mark didn’t wonder for too long, instead turning towards the front as the line began to move. The two wolves behind him didn’t talk at all. In fact, they were scarily quiet, not even making noise when they moved. Mark only knew they were still there simply from how cold it was. With so many winter wolves in the area, the temperature in the room had lowered quite a bit, but everyone appeared to be ignoring it. Mark figured he could do it too.

When he was standing in front of the beta, she smiled at him. Betas were composed of both alpha and omega qualities, calling on either when it was necessary. Considering she was dealing with alphas, she decided to go for a more submissive route.

The heat smell in the room surely had the alphas being just a little competitive. Well, Mark was rather calm. Sure he got a little warm when he smelled an omega in heat, but he’d never felt the need to rut. He wasn’t sure why and never asked anyone about it. He was hoping that today, he’d find a match, a mate.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” the woman asked, tilting her head to the side. She wasn’t baring throat per se, but it was rather close. She did look him in the eye, but it didn’t last long. Mark honestly didn’t mind either way. He’d never felt the need to assert his dominance over such silly matters as eye contact. Jackson said he was just hella chill, being from LA and all. Mark kind of agreed. He’d never actually asserted his dominance. He hadn’t had to.

“Mark Tuan,” Mark said, watching as the woman ran her finger down the sheet she was looking at.

“It says you don’t have a preference,” the woman said, looking up at him.

“It doesn’t matter to me. If I feel something, I feel something,” he said. The woman nodded, still looking a little confused. Mark figured it was because of how calm he was being. Instead of commenting on it, she checked him off and gestured for him to go inside, or rather, outside.

When he stepped out the door, he was met with the crowd that was going to be watching the tournament. In the center of the place was a blue mat. It took up most of the space, but along the rim was the place where the others who planned on participating would sit. Mark found himself sitting down, finding Jackson on the other side.

The alphas were on one side, the omegas across from them, and the betas on the third wall. The fourth wall contained the exit and the area where the beta referees were sitting. When everyone who was going to be involved was seated, one of the referees went into the middle of the mat.

“Alright everyone, settle down,” Mark looked up at the crowd, mostly consisting of family, friends, and the like. It was easy to find the Winter wolves who were situated in the seats closest to the arena. All of them had rather blank face expressions. If anything, all of them seem rather bored by the situation. Mark wondered why they decided to show up this year.

“Now, for the rules,” the beta began, getting Mark’s attention. “The rules are rather simple so listen up. An omega will come into the middle of the mat, anyone interested shall step up. When they do, the fight will began in alphabetical order of the first name. Respect the omega’s boundaries, if they say no, it means no. If the omega isn’t interested after the fight, return to your seat and wait for your next turn. When all of the omegas have had their chance to step up, the alphas will have their turn.

“Same rules follow, if someone is interested, they stand. Each round is fifteen minutes long unless the omega declares otherwise. You do not have to choose a mate today. If you don’t feel it, don’t force it. Now, the omegas are in heat and I’m sure a lot of you alphas are close to rut, but this is not your bedroom. Sex will not happen on the mat. Pants must stay on at all times, shirts are optional. I want a good, clean fight. Any of you break the rules and you’ll be banned from the tournament.

“Are you ready?” the referee demanded. He got cheers from both the participants and the audience. Or at least most of them. The winter wolves were rather quiet. Speaking of, Mark couldn’t see the two winter wolf alphas that had joined the tournament. He was warm again out of their presence, but he was still curious as to who they would choose.

Demon wolves lived for a long time and didn’t age physically once they reached maturity. They wouldn’t die from old age, but from a killing blow or wound. So, making children wasn’t necessary therefore winter wolves didn’t often feel the need to join the tournament. It was a surprise to see them, but a welcome one. 


	3. Chapter 3

The tournament started in short order. An omega was called and they came and stood in the middle of the mat. Some alphas and betas reacted to the omega’s scent and some didn’t. They got to watch them spare, seeing the different technique the competitors used. Wolf forms weren’t allowed considering the automatic disadvantage between the big three and everyone else.

Also, this wasn’t a battle to the death, more a battle of strength for a greater good. Shifting, especially for demon wolves, only brought out the animalistic side and no one wanted to see that during the Choosing. The first omega ended up choosing the third alpha they fought.

Mark watched in a daze, waiting for the moment a particular scent called to him. Sure the heat scent had him kind of horny, but the only thing that had truly caught his interest had been the sharp scent of the winter wolves. Mark wasn’t sure if it was them as a whole or one in particular, he guessed he would find out.

Two fights later and it was a winter wolf that got called. Mark had no idea how they chose which omega would go up, but he wasn’t all that surprised when he didn’t perk up at his scent. Sure it was cold, smelled like snow, but it wasn’t that sharp scent that had sent a shiver up Mark’s spine. Maybe it was all of their scents combined that had done the job. If that was the case, Mark was screwed.

It was interesting to watch the male omega put quite a few alphas on their ass though. He was vicious despite his small stature. Mark was sure in his wolf form, he was quite massive. Their demon wolf size didn’t always go along with their size as a human. So the strength the omega had wasn’t surprising. He didn’t seem interested in any of the alphas until the very last one. Mark had a feeling that the more vicious they fought, the more interested they were.

That proved to be true. The omega’s heat scent got stronger under the coldness that was his natural scent. Eventually, the alpha pinned the vicious omega down and the omega stopped fighting. He was breathing rather hard but Mark could tell it wasn’t from the fight, but from his arousal. The omega hadn’t even broken a sweat until the last fight. Sure enough, the omega picked the alpha, who happened to be from a faction of the summer pack. They disappeared shortly after to the rooms provided for them.

A few fights later and it was Jackson’s turn. He was buzzing with nerves and energy. Mark could smell his heat from here, mixing in with the other omegas. When Jackson saw him, he grinned and threw a thumbs up at him. Mark rolled his eyes but returned it. He was here for moral support after all.

Quite a few alphas and a beta stood up to challenge Jackson, but what surprised them the most was when one of the two winter wolf alphas stood up. He stalked towards the line, watching Jackson with interest. Mark saw Jackson shiver from head to toe under the winter alpha’s gaze.

Jackson’s round began. Despite his nerves from earlier, he was on the attack now. He made the alphas work for it, but at the end, he didn’t pick the first one. Instead, his fights went along and Jackson eventually lost interest and chose not to pick the second either. For the third round, it was the winter wolf who stepped up. Jackson shivered again.

Mark watched the winter wolf move towards Jackson, confident steps that had Jackson’s scent getting stronger. When they were standing where they were supposed to be, the referee nodded and then stepped off the mat. The fight began.

Jackson was fast, but the winter wolf didn’t seem to mind that. He let Jackson mess around with him, unbothered by his playful nature, his feinted jabs. However, at one point, Jackson let his guard down and the wolf struck. He nearly barreled Jackson over with his force, wrapping his hands around Jackson’s middle.

He picked Jackson up with an ease that Mark knew Jackson appreciated, only to slam him down on his back immediately after. Jackson made a noise of annoyance and went to get up, trying to use his speed, but the winter wolf used his strength and pinned Jackson down. Jackson struggled, growling a little.

However, the wolf leaned down and whispered something to Jackson, so soft Mark was sure only the two of them heard it. Jackson went absolutely still and the alpha above him smirked, seeming amused. When he let Jackson go, the omega whined pitifully, but jumped back up. So winter wolves could be playful.

The winter wolf pinned Jackson down with ease two more times, each time whispering something to Jackson that pushed him closer to the edge. The final time he slammed Jackson down, Jackson wrapped around him and used all his strength to keep him there.

The alpha probably could’ve moved away if he wanted, but he didn’t seem to want to. Then, Jackson went completely limp, lifting his chin and turning his head, baring his neck to the alpha. He’d chosen him. For a minute, the alpha didn’t respond, but then he stood up.

Jackson didn’t get the chance to figure out if he was being rejected or not before the alpha was pulling him up, holding him really close to himself. Whatever he said to Jackson definitely turned him on because he was tugging the alpha away, towards the exit. The round was over.

Shortly after that, the omegas finished up. Some omegas had decided not to choose any of the wolves that had stood up for them. They would stand up for the alpha or beta who hadn’t stood up for an omega. Mark definitely hadn’t picked an omega so he watched with interest as the matches started up again. It was interesting to note that the omegas definitely focused on the demon wolves.

He seriously hoped it was because they thought there was a connection and not because they wanted to rise up on the scale. Demon wolves weren’t made, they were born. However, if a shifter or a werewolf married in, then they were considered pack and protected.

Eventually, it was Mark’s turn. He found himself slowly making his way towards the mat. Once he was in the middle, he watched as omegas of all genders stood up, wanting a shot at him. He took them all in, hopeful. Most of them seemed to be shifters and werewolves, but Mark recognized quite a few omegas that belonged to the summer pack. He could also tell that some of them were from the shadow pack.

However, as he looked down the line, he found that none of them caused a reaction from him. He wasn’t interested in any of them. With a sigh, Mark found himself turning to face the referee, ready to hurry up and get this over with. As he was turning, he heard a large group of people gasp.

Confused, he turned and was greeted by that sharp scent of winter, like a blizzard. The remaining winter wolf that was participating was standing amongst the line of people that wanted a shot at Mark. The alpha wanted him. Another alpha. Mark stared.


	4. Chapter 4

For a minute, Mark was completely frozen. Same orientation matches happened, but it wasn’t often. In fact, some groups were still against it. However, as Mark watched the alpha watch him, he could tell this alpha didn’t care. Mark took the alpha in, recognizing his scent as the one that had gotten his attention. He hadn’t been able to smell it when they were separated due to their distance and the heat scent as well as the smell of the other wolves in the area.

The alpha was tall, most likely the same size as Mark. However, it was his aura that made him seem larger than life. He looked dangerous, like he could take on an entire pack by himself and win. His shoulders were broad although they tapered down to a nice sized waist. His arms were muscular and well defined.

Mark found his gaze drifting back to the alpha’s face, meeting his sharp gaze for the first time. His gaze was even sharper than his scent. His eyes were impossibly dark, almost bottomless and he had twin beauty marks on one eyelid. The alpha didn’t seem bothered that Mark was staring so openly, merely crossing his arms across his chest. That made his muscles seem even more prominent. Mark’s mouth was watering.

The referee finally got over his shock, stepping forward and waving the first contestant on. The person was a male werewolf. He was tall and lean, but not in the way Mark cared for. Well, Mark no longer cared at all. His body was reacting, but not to the omega. During his first round, Mark fought, but his mind was on the alpha. What had gotten his attention? The room was literally filled with omegas who probably wanted to eat him alive and yet he decided on Mark.

Mark obviously did not want the omega and the omega took it well. In fact, he winked at Mark like he was in on some sort of secret. The next few fights went that way, Mark fighting but distracted by the alpha whose gaze never left him, at all. Mark thought he would feel uncomfortable under such scrutiny, but he didn’t.

It felt like centuries before the alpha was the only one left. Like all of his other brethren, he stalked instead of walked. His aura seemed to press around everywhere, just this dominating pressure that was impossible to ignore. The alpha moved closer to him and Mark found himself rather breathless. Is that what going into rut was supposed to feel like?

He had never experienced it this strongly before. He’d only had two ruts and they were basically just to let people know that he was an alpha and not an omega or a beta. One rut meant beta two meant alpha.

The alpha stopped when he was supposed to and Mark was a little sad from it. However, in a few minutes, they were going to be touching and Mark was excited. The referee came in between them, reminding them of the rules. He had gotten over the fact that an alpha was picking another alpha. The crowd didn’t seem to mind anymore either, although some of them were probably still murmuring behind their hands. Not a single wolf whispered around the resident winter wolf pack that was watching.

When the match started, neither alpha attacked outright. They circled each other for a second, trying to find a weakness. Mark must’ve blinked because one minute the alpha was on the other side of the mat and then the next, Mark was on his back with an impossibly cold weight on top of him.

When he opened his eyes, dark eyes were already looking down at him. The alpha’s facial expression was blank, but his eyes were filled with the want he wasn’t showing.

“Hello, little alpha,” the wolf basically purred, cold fingers squeezing Mark where he was holding him. Mark had never known that winter wolves’ breath was visible. Mark shivered all the way to his toes and squirmed, not wanting to give up so easily, no matter how sexy the guy’s voice was. The alpha laughed.

“Play first, yes?” the other alpha asked, a soft accent making his words seem even sexier. The wolf was even faster as he pulled away, his face perfectly controlled. Mark got up and circled him again, wanting to actually take the other alpha down. He was an alpha too. No matter how turned on he was, he still wanted to show that he was strong as well.

Mark lunged first this time, the two of them whirling around before he was, once again, on his back with the wolf hovering over him. His smile was downright wolfish and surprisingly playful.

“You’re cute, little one,” the alpha said seriously. Mark huffed, cheeks flushed even as he smacked the wolf’s arm. “I’m taller than you damn it!” Mark exclaimed, kicking the wolf in his stomach.

“Yes,” the other alpha agreed, flipping away from Mark. They were apart for a second before the alpha was back on him. Mark swung his fist out, hitting solid muscle somewhere in the chest area. The winter alpha huffed in amusement before picking Mark up.

“Don’t hit me,” the alpha said in a scolding manner, frowning at Mark. Mark felt rather ridiculous and ridiculously turned on. The winter alpha literally had Mark in a bear hug and his feet weren’t even close to the floor. The winter alpha seemed to be even colder, but Mark’s temperature kept him from getting frostbite, which he was sure was possible. He’d noticed the little marks of frost wherever the winter alpha touched him for longer than a few seconds.

“You must not understand the point of this tournament,” Mark said, wiggling so he could wrap his legs around the winter alpha’s waist. The wolf hummed, squeezing Mark harder.

“I understand just fine. You are wasting time,” the alpha informed him. Mark rolled his eyes before using his weight to throw himself backwards. The winter alpha huffed again but because of Mark’s legs tugging on him, he had to let go. When Mark was standing, he smirked at the alpha who looked quite detached, but his eyes held his amusement.

“You gotta make me submit,” Mark said. The alpha growled, a low noise that went through Mark’s body like they were pressed together.

“Okay,” the alpha said, his voice lower before he lunged.

Mark figured that the alpha must’ve been playing with him earlier, because now he was focused. He didn’t say anything as he forced Mark down. Mark fought hard, despite wanting the alpha. He was an alpha himself and refused to go down so easily. The winter alpha wanted another alpha for a reason and Mark was going to make him work for it.

In under two minutes, the winter alpha had Mark pinned to the mat, a good majority of his weight pressing down on him, keeping him still. The alpha leaned down so their eyes met and Mark went still, actually seeing the wolf’s breath.

“Submit little alpha,” the winter alpha said. Mark considered it, aware that he was beyond horny now. The fight had pretty much been foreplay and he was so hard it kind of hurt. Besides, he was well aware that he didn’t actually want to keep fighting when they could be doing something much more fun in the room awaiting them.

With a decision made, Mark allowed himself to go still. He felt more than heard the low growl the alpha made when he tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to him. The alpha made a throaty noise, leaning down and nipping at his neck playfully. Mark shivered, grumbling about his dignity as he pushed the alpha back. The winter alpha went, pulling Mark up as he did so.

He could feel eyes on him but he didn’t care. He wanted nothing more than to be taken to their room and get to learn about his mate. With his sharp winter scent around him, the alpha pulled him away, rather gentle as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

A male beta was waiting for the two of them inside. He knew well enough that he wouldn’t have their attention for long, so he quickly guided them to the hall that contained the rooms. He picked a room for them, only worried about if it was empty or not. When he saw that there wasn’t a sign on the door, he smiled at the two alphas who seemed more interested in each other than anything else.

However, the redhead alpha was still, surprisingly, coherent enough to thank him. The beta got the feeling the dark haired alpha just didn’t care, glancing at the beta for a moment before guiding the redhead inside. For a moment, the beta considered the last time he’d seen an alpha pair. It had been quite some time. He felt bad for the furniture. With a shrug, he put a sign on the door knob and went about his business.

Inside, Mark was being pulled deeper inside. The room was more like a suite. It contained a beautiful living room, a kitchen that was full for them, a bedroom with a massive bed, and the bathroom. Mark’s mate seemed to be taking him to the bathroom. Mark went willingly, finding that he was turned on by being manhandled. When they were in the bathroom, Mark took it in.

The bathroom was massive. The main attraction was obviously the shower. It was a rainfall type, with a tub engraved into the marble floor. There were steps to let them in.

“Shower,” the winter alpha said, eyeing Mark.

“I really think showering after we mate would be better,” Mark said, not letting him go. The winter wolf huffed and Mark was starting to realize that was a form of laughter for him.

“You smell like omegas. I don’t want the bed to smell like that. Shower,” he repeated, moving to turn it on. Mark watched him move around, curious about him.

“My name is Mark Tuan by the way. Well, Yien Tuan, but Mark is my English name,” Mark said, realizing they hadn’t actually introduced themselves, not that it would change the fact that Mark planned on sleeping with him. The winter alpha hummed, turning the dial and testing the water until it pleased him. When he was happy with it, he moved towards Mark, wrapping his hands around his waist.

“Im Jaebum,” the winter alpha said. “Shower. Then I’ll feed you,” he said, tugging Mark’s shirt off. Mark let him, melting when Jaebum’s cold hands found his warm stomach. “Then I’ll fuck you,” Jaebum finished and Mark moaned as Jaebum’s hands undid Mark’s pants. Jaebum nipped at Mark’s bottom lip, moving back before Mark could kiss him.

“Shower, Yien,” Jaebum ordered before he pulled away. Mark nodded, stepping back to pull his pants off. Jaebum watched him, finally leaving when Mark was actually in the tub, under the water. When he was gone, Mark sighed, wondering if it was weird that he missed him already. Instead of thinking about it too hard, Mark cleaned himself off. He thought about jacking off but decided it wasn’t worth it with his mate in the next room.

Despite being in the beginning stages of his rut, Mark actually appreciated the shower. Jaebum had taken Mark’s higher temperature into account and the water was perfect for him. Mark wondered what really hot water would do for Jaebum, but figured he’d find out eventually. He scrubbed himself off, wondering if he could get this kind of tub installed at his place. Then again, he’d probably stay in it too long.

About ten minutes later, Mark was out of the tub. The bathroom closet was stocked with robes and Mark picked one that was his size. The robe was soft and fluffy and Mark decided he was taking it with him when this was all said and done. Buzzing with warmth and the underlying feeling of his rut, Mark found himself looking for Jaebum. It actually wasn’t hard, he just had to follow the smell of dinner.

Upon entering the living room, Mark saw Jaebum moving around the kitchen. He went to island that separated the kitchen from the living room and watched Jaebum move around. He knew for a fact that Jaebum noticed him the minute he entered the room, but he was decidedly focused on what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked. Jaebum ignored him for a second before turning around, a piece of meat on a fork. He offered said piece of meat to Mark.

“Taste it,” he said although it seemed like more of an order. Mark figured that was just how he was. Mark opened his mouth, allowing Jaebum to feed him. Jaebum watched him, tilting his head to the side as Mark ate.

“Steak?” Mark asked. Jaebum nodded, one eyebrow raising at Mark’s robe before he turned and went back to what he was doing. It didn’t take long at all before he was making their plates. Honestly, Mark had not expected Jaebum to be able to cook, but then again, cooking was attached to hunting now.

Jaebum put Mark’s plate in front of him and Mark took it in. He’d made steak along with baked potatoes and broccoli. Mark wasn’t too sure why, but Jaebum had made toast too, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Instead, he asked a question he’d been thinking about.

“Where are you from?” he asked. Jaebum looked up, his eyebrows furrowing for a second.

“I am Korean,” he said, “but I was raised in Russia,” he finished. It had never occurred to Mark that English wasn’t Jaebum’s first language and when he asked about it, he learned that it was actually his third. Mark was really getting used to the softly accented words.

Mark found himself exchanging little tidbits like this with Jaebum over their dinner. He was still hard, lust simmering just beneath his skin, but he was truly intrigued by Jaebum. He wasn’t much of a talker, but Mark was curious and Jaebum didn’t seem bothered by his questions. So, Mark asked about his home and Jaebum informed him that he, technically they now, had two homes. One in Moscow and the other in Seoul.

Mark was curious about Jaebum’s life in Russia, he’d never been and never actually thought of going. Jaebum told him that although they had homes in the city, most of their pack preferred the true cold of the more unlivable terrain, or rather, unlivable for everyone besides the winter wolves. From what Mark got from that, there was a shit ton of snow and the like in Russia. Jaebum reassured him that he would not have to experience it if he didn’t want to. Mark even learned that he was older by a few months.

Jaebum did ask after Mark, curious about his home. Mark, surprisingly, talked a lot more than he usually did. Jaebum had never been to America and so Mark was kind of gushing about everything, mostly the West coast for obvious reasons. Jaebum took it all in stride. Mark had been in the middle of talking about all of the different beaches in SoCal when Jaebum leaned forward. Mark went completely still, words dying in his throat as Jaebum kissed him.

The kiss itself wasn’t anything special, but Mark still felt several different types of tingly. When Jaebum pulled away, he had Mark’s plate which must’ve been empty for a while.

“Unless you plan on telling me fantasies about fucking on one of your beaches,” Jaebum said, putting the plates in the sink for later as he turned back to Mark, “I’d like to move to the bedroom now.”

Mark had absolutely no problems with that.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to be a thing for Jaebum to carry Mark around despite their similar height. Mark had thought that he was the taller of the two, but they were quite even there. Jaebum just seemed bigger than he actually was. His intensity took up a lot of space. Jaebum was careful with Mark, but he seemed amused by the way Mark bounced when he landed on the bed.

“Have you had sex before?” Jaebum asked, pulling off his shirt. Mark was momentarily distracted, focusing on Jaebum’s torso. Despite his temperature, Jaebum’s skin was a healthy tan. However, what had Mark’s attention were the silvery scars dotting his stomach and chest. Sure, Jaebum’s abs were mouthwatering, but he was more curious about the scars.

“Mark,” Jaebum said, getting on the bed but remaining on his knees. Mark ignored the question, sitting up and touching Jaebum. The alpha let him do as he pleased, watching him trace the scars lightly, as if he was scared he’d hurt him. When Jaebum huffed his amusement, Mark met his gaze.

“Where’d these come from?” he asked. Jaebum hummed, dipping forward and kissing Mark. Mark melted into it, feeling Jaebum’s hands wrap around his waist, fingers dipping into his robe. Mark momentarily forgot his name as Jaebum’s tongue played with his before he pulled away, nipping on his bottom lip as he did so.

“Answer my question first,” Jaebum murmured, squeezing Mark’s ass. Mark grunted, pinching Jaebum’s side in retaliation. The winter alpha didn’t react.

“Yes,” Mark said, curious about how Jaebum would feel about it. Jaebum nodded, pushing Mark down on his back so he could start pulling his robe off, untying the fluffy knot.

“Mad?” Mark asked, shivering as Jaebum’s cold hands hooked under his thighs. His hands weren’t as cold as they’d been a moment ago, but they were still cold.

“Why would I be upset?” Jaebum asked, pushing Mark’s knees apart. Mark shrugged, laughing a little when Jaebum’s breath tickled his left knee.

“Some alphas prefer their mates untouched,” he said, looking down to watch Jaebum press kisses to his thigh, obviously having a plan in mind.

“I do not care. It was more a concern for your ass,” Jaebum replied. When Mark looked at him, Jaebum looked rather amused by Mark’s appalled expression. Mark had never seen such a detached innocent expression before. Instead of allowing the expression to work, Mark kicked Jaebum lightly, glaring at him for added affect.

“It’s not like I had sex yesterday,” Mark grumbled.

“No. I would’ve smelled it,” Mark flushed all the way to his chest now. He hadn’t really thought of that.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, kicking at Jaebum again.

“You are a rather violent mate,” Jaebum mused. Mark was going to kick him again, but then Jaebum was taking Mark’s dick into his mouth and Mark immediately aborted that plan. Instead, he melted into the soft cover beneath him and let Jaebum do as he pleased.

As it turns out, Jaebum gave phenomenal head. His intense focus zeroed in on Mark’s dick and he got the feeling he wouldn’t last long at all. At one point, Jaebum’s hand had drifted lower, breezing over his balls, pressing over his perineum, to end up pressing against his ass.

Mark was a little too distracted to inform Jaebum that lube was definitely necessary considering he was not an omega, but Jaebum’s focus on his dick had him more than a little dazed. Instead, he found himself pressing back on him, purring low in his throat as Jaebum took him all the way down, swallowing around him when he reached the base.

“This. Isn’t. Fair,” Mark puffed out, wanting to do something, anything, but it was hard to focus. He tipped his head up just a bit when Jaebum hummed, reaching up to tug at his hair. Jaebum looked up at him and Mark got the feeling that if his mouth wasn’t occupied, he’d tilt his head to the side.

“Stop,” Mark breathed. Jaebum glared at him, still very impressive despite his position, but he did pull off. Mark thought he would ask after Mark’s reason, but instead, he pushed Mark further up the bed. With Mark in the middle of the bed, Jaebum moved off him.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked. If Jaebum was going to leave, Mark should’ve came first. Jaebum huffed, a technical laugh for him, before digging in the side drawer.

“You are not an omega, we are going to need help,” Jaebum said, his accent stronger. Mark wondered if he would go full on Russian during sex. He planned on finding out. When Jaebum was back on the bed, Mark pounced. Jaebum went with it, falling down on his back as Mark straddled him.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Mark asked, rubbing himself against Jaebum’s pants. Jaebum let him do it, sighing a bit when Mark leaned down and ran his tongue over one of his smaller scars.

“You should remove them,” Jaebum said, tipping his chin up just a bit as Mark kissed the base of his throat before going lower.

“Maybe I will,” he said, focusing on doing just that. Jaebum had strong, thick thighs that Mark enjoyed touched. He noticed that Jaebum was getting warmer and he had a feeling that was his fault. He hadn’t noticed until now, but he couldn’t see his breath anymore. He wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

“You alright?” Mark asked, leaning down and nipping at his hip bone. Jaebum hummed, one hand going through Mark’s red hair.

“I am great,” Jaebum said, hissing out the air he’d inhaled when Mark bit down on the side of his stomach.

“You’re getting warmer. That won’t be a problem will it?” Mark asked, wrapping one hand around Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum hummed again, looking down at him through heavily lidded eyes.

“That is from you, дорогой, I will reach normal human temperature. It does not hurt,” Jaebum said. With a nod, Mark leaned down and took Jaebum in his mouth. Mark quite enjoyed giving head, he’d been told he was damn good at it too, and he wanted to show Jaebum that. The other alpha seemed to appreciate it if the grip on his hair was anything to go by.

“What does that mean?” Mark asked when he came up for air. Jaebum didn’t answer, instead he reached for Mark, pulling him up. Before he knew it, he was straddling Jaebum, the younger sitting up.

“Darling,” Jaebum breathed, his accent at its thickest. Mark didn’t get to appreciate the pet name before Jaebum was kissing him so deeply Mark couldn’t think. He only moaned when fingers covered in lube pressed against him. He made soft noises into Jaebum’s mouth during the entire process, but Jaebum didn’t seem willing to separate and Mark didn’t truly mind.

“Приподнимись,” Jaebum said. Mark had no idea what that meant, but a moment later, Jaebum breathed, “up,” while actually lifting him before Mark could do it himself. He found that he definitely did not mind being manhandled like that. Instead, he dug his fingers into Jaebum’s shoulders and went with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebum had prepped Mark, but feeling him push inside was a very new experience. Mark wasn’t new to sex at all, but he still felt like the air he’d inhaled was being pushed out of him. Jaebum made a low noise that was too soft to be an actual growl. He kept Mark in his lap, hands gripping him strong enough to move him.

Mark though, wanted to actually do something and shifted forward until Jaebum was on his back. It took a bit of movement, but soon Mark was riding Jaebum to his heart’s content. Jaebum wasn’t extremely vocal, but his grip on Mark’s thighs and his pleasured expression was all Mark really needed. It helped that Jaebum shifted his hips up just right.

They kept going like that, Mark’s breath hitching with Jaebum’s movements. He was sure that he could cum untouched if they kept going, but then Jaebum was rolling them over. He moved smoothly, grabbing Mark’s legs and hitching them up and over his shoulders. Mark moaned loudly, hands moving to hold Jaebum’s upper arms.

In this position, it was much easier for Jaebum to hit Mark’s prostate, and he did so almost viciously. Mark felt like he couldn’t move or think much less breathe. The air he did get in mostly came out as loud moans. Jaebum kept him in that position too, unwilling to let Mark move at all, not that Mark wanted to.

“I want you to cum this way. Untouched,” Jaebum growled, voice low enough to vibrate through Mark’s body. Mark whined a bit from the demand, but he was sure he could do it, he wanted to, now that Jaebum had ordered him to.

Mark felt his orgasm coming, just barely out of reach when Jaebum leaned down and kissed him. He couldn’t kiss him as deeply as he wanted, but it did the job. Mark’s body arched despite the position he was in and he basically screamed in Jaebum’s mouth as he came. Jaebum shifted, pushing deeper and then staying there. Mark shivered, holding onto Jaebum for dear life. He drifted off after his orgasm, not that it really mattered considering they’d be stuck together for a while.

_“Марк,” Mark turned around, looking for the person who’d called his name. Well, his name hadn’t actually been said, but he heard it in his head. When he did turn, he realized that he was in his wolf form and that he was definitely not in California. Wherever he was, it was freezing, but he didn’t feel it enough to be bothered by it. It was snowing, the wind whipping almost angrily. A blizzard._

_“Марк,” Mark turned again, looking for the person who was calling for him. He felt an almost desperate need to find the person. He found the person, or rather, the wolf, behind him. The wolf was bigger than him, but not by much. He was sitting, waiting patiently, nearly blending in with the area around them._

_Mark moved towards the wolf who watched patiently, silver eyes intense. He didn’t recognize the eye color, but he recognized the feeling. The large white wolf was Jaebum, his mate. When Mark was close enough to touch, he found himself rubbing up against the larger wolf. Jaebum huffed his amusement but allowed him to do as he pleased._

_“Where are we?” Mark asked, or rather thought. The winter alpha hummed, standing up and walking around Mark, close enough that they touched._

_“We are dreaming. You brought us here,” Jaebum said. Mark looked at the mass of snowy terrain. They were in a very mountainous area and the wind whipped harder. Behind them were massive trees covered in snow. Mark had never went to a snowy place in his dream, but he figured it was probably because of how Jaebum smelled. That explained the blizzard at least._

_“Well, what should we do?” Mark asked when Jaebum was standing at his side. Jaebum bumped his head against Mark’s shoulder, walking a bit ahead of him._

_“We’re going to be tied for a bit,” Jaebum said, shrugging. That was true. Instead of thinking about what to do, he walked in a different direction from Jaebum. When he was away from him, he turned back. Jaebum was looking at him, head tilted to the side. When Mark started running towards him, Jaebum didn’t react and merely grunted when Mark tackled him._

_They rolled for a bit in the snow and Mark wasn’t all that surprised when Jaebum pinned him down. Mark was sure that if he was in his human form, Jaebum would be raising a brow at him. As it were, he cocked his head to the side._

_“Play first, yes?” Mark repeated, remembering when Jaebum had said it on the arena. He tried to copy his accent but it didn’t really work. Jaebum rolled his eyes, but he did huff his laughter._

_“Okay,” Jaebum thought, pulling away. Mark went to pounce on Jaebum but the younger was faster. He shot off into the snow covered forest behind them, away from the mountains. Mark followed and found himself on his back as soon as he’d passed the tree line. Jaebum stared down at him, looking amused. Mark definitely enjoyed his playfulness._

_That’s what they did for a bit until they got tired. Then, Mark found himself curled up against Jaebum, definitely the little spoon in the situation. Jaebum’s fur kept his lower temperature away from Mark and Mark found himself drifting off. Falling asleep while he was asleep only woke him up._

When Mark opened his eyes, he was lying on his back and it was morning. Jaebum was no longer inside him, but next to him, arms wrapped tightly around him. Mark shifted a bit, looking down at himself. Jaebum must’ve woken up before Mark did and cleaned them up. He definitely appreciated it.

He turned towards Jaebum, taking in his sleeping features. Jaebum looked gentle in his sleep, innocent actually. Mark found himself touching Jaebum’s face. He was gentle as he traced his features, but it still woke him up. His gaze was surprisingly soft when he met Mark’s gaze.

“Hello,” Mark whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jaebum’s lips. The younger simply sighed, closing his eyes. Even when Mark pulled away, he didn’t open his eyes.

“I know you didn’t go to sleep on me,” Mark grumbled, kicking at Jaebum’s feet until he opened his eyes again.

“Of course not, дорогой,” Jaebum said, patting Mark’s head in a way that was meant to be patronizing. Mark rolled his eyes, but he stopped kicking him.

“I like when you call me that,” Mark said. Jaebum smiled, his hand scratching under his chin before he let it lay on his stomach. His eyes were closing again.

“No! Wake up,” Mark pouted, making it even stronger when Jaebum’s eyes opened. Jaebum blinked a few moments before humming.

“Fine, what would you like to do?” Jaebum asked, voice all soft and honey-like. Mark found that he really liked that tone of voice.

“Watch TV with me?” Jaebum nodded and Mark beamed, surprised at how happy he was by Jaebum’s simple agreement. When Jaebum got out of the bed, he was wearing pajama pants that’d been provided for them. Mark knew he was wearing some too because of Jaebum.

Jaebum turned towards him, expecting him to get up. Instead of doing so, Mark pouted again and held his hands out for Jaebum. For a moment, the winter alpha just stared at him, but finally, he came closer. He ended up giving Mark a piggy-back ride into the living room. His reward was a kiss on his neck that left a hickey.

In the living room, Mark found himself lying on the couch with Jaebum behind him. They’d agreed on the Fast and Furious series. One of Jaebum’s arms was tucked under Mark’s head, the hand of it under his head. His other hand was draped over Mark’s waist. They were just getting comfortable when there was loud knocking on the door.

“Mark! I know you’re awake! Come meet my Raisin!” Jaebum looked at Mark in confusion but Mark merely put his face in his hands, laughing.

“Марк, who is that and what does he mean?” Jaebum asked, brows furrowed.

“What the hell do you mean by raisin?” Mark asked loudly, knowing Jackson could hear him. He heard the door knob wiggle and he was sure Jackson was pouting.

“My Russian Asian! Now open the door damn it!” Mark sighed again, amused in a very exasperated way.

“That would be my best friend, Jackson,” Mark said to Jaebum who still looked confused.

“It seems,” Jaebum began, a bit of amusement on his face now, “that his ‘raisin’ is my best friend,” Jaebum said. Mark shook his head, laughing.

“I kind of want to ignore him,” Mark said, looking up at Jaebum. Jaebum chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

“As lovely as that sounds, I fear Jinyoung will only encourage your Jackson,” Jaebum said. Mark sighed, pretending to be put out. When he went to get up, Jaebum tugged him back down, causing Mark to look up at him in confusion. Jaebum was smiling, a very mischievous expression on his face.

“Perhaps you could put the TV on Animal Planet, that’ll keep them quiet and distracted,” Jaebum mused. Mark laughed, kissing Jaebum for coming up with such an awesome plan.

“We’re going to have a beautiful relationship, I can see it,” Jaebum laughed, letting him go so he could answer the door. His life from now on was definitely going to be very interesting.


End file.
